Programed Heart
by EmptyHopes
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Awakening

Summary: This story is sorta like "Chobits". Its not exactly the same, I twisted and turned it a bit to my own liking. It's the same concept though. Person finds the computer in the trash. Takes the computer home. They get to know each other, and fall in love. See same concept. I just made it my own, so enjoy .

Kagome Higurashi sat on her small couch in her apartment half-mindedly watching the T.V., that was until a bunch of lights started flashing from the screen. A big sign that across it read_ 'Youkai'_, with a bunch of beautiful women standing around it.

"Not another one of these commercials." Kagome moaned. "I see these all the time. And I see people out in the street with them all the time. Kami, you just love rubbing it in my face that I can't afford one don't you?!" She yelled at the ceiling.

The phone rang and Kagome glanced at it. She picked it up off the base.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. It's Rin. You wanna go with me and Sango shopping?"

"I guess"

"Okay, see ya in five!" Rin hung up the phone.

-------

Kagome slowly followed her friends into the electronics store. She was just there to look. It was her friends who were there to buy. She slowly walked around, looking at various items. She picked up some type of software and was looking at it when one of her friends called to her. "Kagome!" Rin called from somewhere in the store. "Rin, where are you?" Kagome called sitting her previous momentary interest down and set off to find her friends. "Over here!" Sango called, waving to her. Kagome looked up and what she saw surprised her. Was that a sleeping person in a glass case? As she got closer she noticed the said person had what looked like a wolf tail, pointed elf like ears and paws.

"Oh its one of those Youkai. I see commercials for them all the time." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Oh, I want one of those!" Rin exclaimed happily seemingly appearing beside Kagome. She called a passing sales lady over. "Do you have any males?"

"Right this way, follow me." The sales lady led them to the back of the store, where at least 50 youkai sat, a large amount of them males. "Is there anything special your looking for by any chance?"

"Thank you, I don't know. Uh, may I ask what you recommend?" Rin asked. The woman scanned each of the males, and a smile spread across her face and she stopped in front of a tall Youkai. He had long, beautiful silver hair, a violet moon on his forehead, and two read strips on either side of his face.

"This is one of our newer models, his maker named him Sesshoumaru. I think he'd be perfect for you." The sales woman turned to Rin, waiting for her answer.

"I guess. I do like his hair. He's rather beautiful if you ask me. Uh will you activate him please?" Rin asked and turned back to the Youkai. "Sesshoumaru"

Sango meanwhile had wandered over to the "pets" section and was scanning the neko shelf. One seemed to catch her eyes and she reached down to pick it up. Its soft fur tickled her fingertips. She examined the neko Youkai, turning it from side to side. She guessed it was a she. She had a sandy tan color fur that was black stripped around her two tails. Her paws were black, as were her ears. She had a black spot on her forehead, and the way her eyes were lined looked as if she were wearing eyeliner. Sango knew what she wanted. She walked to the sales woman that she saw with Rin.

"Will you activate her too please?" Sango asked to the smiling woman, handing her the neko.

After the Youkai were activated the girls paid and left. Only one left with nothing, Kagome.

Sango looked at the Youkai she had bought, the Youkai looked back at her. "What should I name you?" Sango asked the Neko, her only response was a quiet "Mew" from the Youkai.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, and smiled slightly. He truly was beautiful. When his eyes had opened they had revealed a stunning pair of golden honey colored orbs. Rin didn't care how cold they seemed, she still loved them.

Kagome looked over at her friends and their new Youkai, and sighed. She had left empty handed. It wasn't fair that she couldn't afford one like her friends. But when you had to make rent every month and pay school fees too, you were usually left broke.

Sango heard her friend sigh and looked over at her. "Kag, something wrong?" She asked. Kagome looked up, smiled the best false smile she had ever done and shook her head.

"No Sango, nothings wrong. But guys, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm gonna head home and take a nap, k?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, she just headed towards her apartment complex. She was walking by a dumpster lot when something caught the sunrays and glinted, catching her eyes.

"Whats that?" Kagome asked herself, turning and walking towards the shine. She reached where it lay, and bent down taking it in her hands. She gasped, it felt like human hair. Moving a few boxes and bags around, she gasped again. There in the trash lay what seemed like a perfectly good Youkai. One thing caught her attention though. He had ears on top of his head, instead of elf ears like the rest of the Youkai. She reached up and tweaked them lightly, taking in the softness of them.

"Why are you here?" She wondered out loud. Kagome thought for a moment. 'Hmm I wonder where his switch is.' She felt behind his ears. Nothing. Down onto his chest. Again nothing. She searched everywhere, except one place. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"No way. Nu-uh I am not touching there." Her eyes traveled down to his thighs, the blush darkened.

"But I want to see if he still works" Closing her eyes tight, she reached downwards. Her fingers ran down the inside of his left thigh. She didn't find a button, so she moved to the right side. She suddenly realized how little he was wearing. He looked like a badly wrapped mummy almost. She ran her fingers down the inside of his right thigh, they hit something and stopped.

"The button?" She asked herself as she pulled some of the material away from the spot. There she saw what looked like a small tan button. She pushed it and it clicked. The Youkai in front of her shuddered to life.

His eyes opened first, when he saw her a scowl formed on his lips.

"Nice seeing you after so long, Kikyo." His voice was harsh and cold. Kagome was taken aback to say the least.

"Who's Kikyo?" She whispered.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why the hell did you put me to sleep!?" He growled at her, sitting up quickly. The swift movement startled Kagome, making her stumble and lose her balance. She felt herself falling, closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. When she didn't, she opened her eyes to find beautiful golden eyes staring back at her.

"When did you get so clumsy, Kikyo?" He asked with a smirk, letting her go gently on the ground.

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned.

"You act as if your own name is foreign to you or something." The Youkai muttered.

"But my name is not Kikyo."

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"I'm not Kikyo. I am Kagome. Ka-go-me." Kagome said. She was beginning to get frustrated with him. Her frustration was completely forgotten when suddenly two clawed hands grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widen as she was pulled to the Youkai's bare chest, he himself was busy sniffing her it seemed. But as abruptly as she was grabbed, the next second she was being shoved away.

"Your not her so who the hell are you and where's Kikyo!?" The Youkai demanded.

Kagome face was blood red, from being pulled against the surprisingly warm Youkai. But even though a blush covered her cheeks, a frown rested on her lips. "I already told you I'm Kagome! And I don't know where this Kikyo person is. So stop yelling at me!!"

"I'll yell at you if I wish!" He noticed her blush. "What are you sick or something your face is amazingly red and.." He reached out and touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "warm.."

Kagome stared at him for a moment. He had just gone from yelling at her, to having a soft voice and worried expression. She blinked.

"Whats your name?" Kagome whispered.

"InuYasha"

"What?"

"I said InuYasha"

"InuYasha..." She repeated to herself, then looked up at him. "Well InuYasha do you want to come home with me?"

InuYasha glared at her. She was talking to him as if he were a lost little kid or something.

"Why, no Wench. I want to stay here behind the dumpster and live here happily ever after. Of course I'm coming with you, until I find Kikyo and get my revenge." He stood and extended a hand to her to help her up.

"If your gonna be like that then I'll take the offer back" She mumbled, taking his hand. She looked up at him with a slight frown. Her eyes met his, anger evident in his golden orbs.

"Fine fine. I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

He looked down at her and sighed. Again she looked up at him, defeat now shown in those beautiful golden eyes. Suddenly Kagome was struck with how stupid she seemed. He was a computer. Computers can't feel anger or defeat. It was a program that he was given, that was all.

"So you want to get going to my house or do you wanna stay here for the night?" Kagome asked smiling.

InuYasha looked down at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was, he sighed again.

"Sure"

Kagome smiled again. She turned and began walking from the dumpster lot, InuYasha following in suit behind her.


	2. Ms Kaede

A/N:: I'm hoping that the few people that read my first chapter enjoyed it. It's the first story I've posted on a website. I'll try and update as much as possible, so as long as I get encouraging reviews I'll update fast. So heres the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any character's assoicated with the show in anyway possible. Though God know I wish I did.

'I got her to smile again' InuYasha thought as he walked behind her, but soon he was lost in his own thoughts, her smile pushed off to the side.

Suddenly though he was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome's soft voice met his ears.

"InuYasha? We're here, home sweet home." Kagome said brightly, unlocking the door and stepping in.

InuYasha followed into the dark little apartment. He was blinded for a moment when she suddenly turned on the bright overhead lights. He looked around for a moment, and blinked. It was small, nothing like Kikyo's old apartment. But Kikyo's old apartment had been so cold and dim, Kagome's was warm and bright.

"Hmm whats this?" Kagome's voice once again pulled him from his thoughts when she spoke, as she stared down at a letter in her hand. "My land lord Ms. Kaede wants me for something. What could it be?"

InuYasha blinked. 'Kaede', why did that name sound so familiar? He could almost swear he had heard it before.

"Well I guess, I'll go down and find out what she wants. Wanna come InuYasha?" Kagome asked, as she walked toward the door.

"Sure. I haven't anything better to do." InuYasha followed her out the door and down a sidewalk, his eyes running over everything. Ok this definitely seemed familiar, as if he'd been there before. They came to an abrupt stop in front of a green door with a sign beside it that read 'Land Lord' in red letters.

"Ms. Kaede!" Kagome called, as she knocked twice on the door. Slowly the door slid open and InuYasha almost jumped at the sight of a very wrinkled old lady standing there, at least he guessed it was a lady.

"Kagome, my child-" Kaede's face twisted in horror as her eyes landed on InuYasha standing behind Kagome. "No, it can't be how-"

Kagome stared at the old woman in confusion. Why did she look so afraid? InuYasha? Was she afraid of InuYasha, but why would she be? He hadn't done anything to her.

"Ms. Kaede, are you alright?" Kagome asked softly.

"How did he come back? Kikyo shut him down."

InuYasha's ears perked, his eyes widened.

"What was that you said about Kikyo? Tell me where is she!?" InuYasha's voice was filled with rage.

"Kikyo, Kikyo is dead, InuYasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. Kaede knew InuYasha? But how was that possible?

"Ms. Kaede, you...you know-" Kagome was cut off as a growl like sound reached her ears. She glanced at InuYasha. Was the growl coming from him?

"What do you mean, Kikyo's dead?"

"She was killed soon after she shut you down. By who I still don't know."

"Kikyo was murdered and they don't even know who did it!?" His eyes flashed in rage, which surprised Kagome. Wasn't this the same InuYasha that had acted to have "hated" Kikyo? So why was he so worked up now that he knew she was dead.

"That's awful they really haven't caught the murderer?"

"That's right my child, they have yet to find my sisters killer and bring him to justice."

"Why would someone want to murder Kikyo? I mean yea sure she was a total wench but that's no reason to kill someone. If it was Kagome would have been dead long before now" InuYasha mumbled to himself.

"Ye know good and well why someone would wish my sister dead InuYasha. Or have you forgotten?"

InuYasha's eyes widened slightly as if remembering something hidden deeply inside.

"Me?"

"That's right"

"What do you mean...what about you?" Kagome blinked twice and looked at InuYasha.

"Uh nothing. Nothing." InuYasha glanced at Kagome for a moment before turning back to Kaede. "So hag-"

"InuYasha! Don't be rude"

"InuYasha, Ye haven't changed since the last time I saw you"

"And whats that supposed to mean!"

"InuYasha, no reason to get so offensive. Come in" Kaede took a deep breath. "And I shall explain"

Kagome and InuYasha followed the old women into her apartment. They were led to her living room"

"Sit, I must go retrieve something. I shall return in a moment." Kaede slowly made her way down the hallway, disappearing from view.

"Ok" Kagome answered, and glanced around. It was so dark and plain in Ms. Kaede's apartment. Everything was beige, brown, and white. She glanced back towards the hallway Ms. Kaede had disappeared down, to see the old women making her way back holding something big and red.

"Here InuYasha, get yourself dressed." Kaede all but threw the clothes at him.

Kagome blushed, only now remembering how little InuYasha was wearing. She watched as InuYasha slowly stood and made his way to a room as if he knew exactly where to go. He closed the door and Kagome's view was cut. He returned a few moments later, only now his lower half was completely covered. His waist up was completely in view though. Kagome blushed and averted her gaze.

"Something wrong wench?"

Kagome's head shot up and she glared.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will as soon as you stop bein' one" He smirked, It was so much fun to make her mad.

Instead of retorting, Kagome simply looked away. Her eyes landed on a down turned picture frame. Slowly she picked it up and brought it to her so she could see the picture in it. In the picture stood a little girl, a man that creeped Kagome out, and- Kagome's heart almost stopped. There in the picture, stood _Her_! That wasn't possible though, she was here and that girl was there. That was then this is now. That was the past, this present. Kagome was starting to confuse herself. It was like looking in the mirror, a really weird mirror that scared her.


	3. Explanation

"Wha…but how?" Kagome stared down at the picture in shock. Kaede who had heard her speak looked over and her eyes narrowed. Standing she walked over and stanched the picture from the girls grasp.

"That is none of your business"

Kagome looked up at the old women with wide eyes, then blinked a few times and spoke. "I…I'm sorry Ms. Kaede." She watched as Kaede placed the picture back on the table. Only then did Kagome realize it had been turned face down.

"I really am sorry Ms. Kaede, I didn't know. Um…but may I ask. Who was that in the picture?"

"That was my sister Kikyo, myself and the man I believed to have killed her" Kaede's eye was blank, as if she were trying to remember something.

InuYasha growled from somewhere in the room, startling Kagome.

"Oh, InuYasha. I forgot you were here."

"Obviously, wench" He smirked at the look that took to her face.

"InuYasha, what did I tell you?"

"I seemed to have forgotten. Wanna remind me?" His eyes and voice daring her to take him up on the offer. He watched her blink, then turned his face to gaze out the window.

"Hmph." Kagome glared at the side of his head menacingly, then shot her eyes away and looking to the old lady sitting across from her. "So Ms. Kaede…um… who was the people in that picture?" She blushed.

"The little girl in the picture was me, the older female being my sister, Kikyo. And the man, that man was…_him_." Ms. Kaede answered, her face darkening.

"Him?" Kagome blinked, InuYasha ear turning towards Ms. Kaede's voice. "Um… him, who?"

"Him, Onigumo"

InuYasha's eyes widened, and his head shot around. But before he got a chance to speak, Kaede continued.

"Onigumo, the man that I believe killed my sister. The man that only used her for her expertise in Youkai building."

"Why do you believe he killed, Kikyo?"

"Well not him per say, but something he created. A youkai that he once made."

InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull, a growl emitting from deep in his throat.

"That…Bastard." He growled, causing Kagome to shift her eyes in his direction.

"InuYasha?"

"What!?" The 'man' in question snapped.

"Are…you ok?"

"Just fine" His ears lifted, his eyes lost their angry glow and he turned his attention back out the window.

"InuYasha…" Kagome spoke softly.

"What!?" He snapped back, turning his head once again to look at her, fangs bared.

Sighing Kagome shook her head, and looked away. Turning her attention back to the old woman.

"Ms. Kaede…please go on."

"Now, as I was saying. I believe it was Onigumo's creation. An evil thing."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, there was no evidence at the crime scene. Human's couldn't get away with that."

"Hmph…that's true…humans are to stupid to get away with it" InuYasha muttered.

Kagome glanced at him with narrowed eyes, and sighed.

"You see…Onigumo was in love with my sister. But when he saw her with InuYasha, how happy she seemed. He became jealous…"

"He thought she loved him?"

"Yes…and to tell the truth…Kikyo did love InuYasha"

"Yea…right…she really showed that" "InuYasha…hush…go on Ms. Kaede."

"Well after a while….my sister began getting threatening letters and phone calls…stating that if she kept InuYasha booted…that there'd be trouble."

"She didn't pay any attention to them…that was…until she was attacked one night."

"Attacked?" Kagome and InuYasha both spoke in unison.

"Yes…attacked"

"Kikyo never mentioned being attacked to me…" InuYasha eyes glossed over, as if he were in thought. "But…that one night…she came home…crying"

"Yes…and that was a week before you were shut down…"


End file.
